Ice Skating
by FoRgEtReGrEt525
Summary: Joanne takes Maureen ice skating. Oneshot MoJo. R&R!


**A/N: I need more MoJo goodness in my life, don't you?**

**Disclaimer: RENT and its characters belong to the amazing Jonathan Larson.**

**Enjoy!**

Maureen didn't know how Joanne managed to drag her here, but somehow, it happened.

She was at the ice rink.

Maureen was all about sharing each other's interests, but the diva could not ice skate to save her life. It was something she just wasn't good at, while Joanne was a natural at it.

Maureen turned to face her girlfriend, who was putting on her ice skates. She didn't even notice her customary pout.

"Pookie," Maureen began, eyeing her own pair of skates. "I don't wanna do this."

Joanne looked up from tying the laces of her skates to face the diva. "C'mon Honeybear, they charge ten bucks just to rent these skates, you can't bail out now."

"But someone else's smelly feet have been in these! I'm not stepping into them," Maureen said, crossing her arms in front of her.

Joanne sighed and picked up one of the shoes. "They're clean, I promise."

Maureen narrowed her eyes at Joanne, but finally snatched the skates from her hand. "Fine. But if I get athlete's foot, I'm _so _blaming it on you."

Joanne smiled satisfyingly as Maureen quickly tied on the shoes. She stood on wobbly feet, clutching onto Joanne's arm for support.

"There, see? It's not that bad," Joanne said as she began to walk over to the ice rink with Maureen still attached to her. She stepped onto the ice. This time, Maureen let go of the lawyer.

Joanne extended a hand to the drama queen. Maureen stared at the ice.

"I'm gonna fall," she said flatly.

"No you won't. Come on." Her hand was still out stretched for Maureen to grab. Maureen gulped before reluctantly taking Joanne's hand and tentatively stepping onto the slippery ice.

"Just take your time," Joanne said as Maureen carefully placed both her feet on the rink, her hands tightly holding the material of Joanne's coat.

Joanne smiled. "You did it!"

Maureen's eyes were squeezed shut. She didn't even realize she was slowly gliding across the ice. She opened her eyes and smiled at Joanne. "Wow, this is… amazing."

"I told you," Joanne smirked. "Try going by yourself."

Before Maureen could protest, Joanne had skated further away, leaving Maureen to clutch onto the edge of the rink for dear life.

"Joanne…" Maureen whined. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea for an amateur."

"Don't worry, I'll help you if you need me. I'll be right here," Joanne said reassuringly.

Maureen sighed and slowly removed her hands from the edge and steadily made her way down the rink.

"You're doing great, Honeybear!" Joanne said happily as Maureen began to go a little faster.

"This isn't that bad… I can do this…! I can--OH SHIT!" Maureen cried as she began to lose her balance. She slid against the slippery ice and toppled backwards, falling on her ass.

"Oh no…" Joanne quickly skated her way over to the diva.

Maureen was pouting profusely and her nose was bright red from the cold. Joanne helped her up and Maureen wiped off the specks of ice behind her.

"You okay?" Joanne asked, stifling a laugh.

Maureen continued to pout. "No. I think I broke my butt."

Joanne laughed whole-heartedly and took Maureen's gloved hand in hers. "Wanna try again?"

She shook her head. "No way, that was way too scary. I don't ever want to do this again."

"You seemed like you were liking it," Joanne pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was before I almost _died_," Maureen said dramatically. "Now I'm cold, miserable, and my butt hurts. Can we go home and have hot chocolate and cuddle on the couch?"

Joanne chuckled and kissed Maureen on the lips. "Sounds good."

Maureen smiled and leaned her forehead on Joanne's shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably fall on your butt a lot," Joanne laughed as Maureen playfully slapped her arm. After a chilly day of ice skating, they both quickly left the rink so they could warm back up in the apartment and enjoy the rest of the night.

**A/N: Not the best ending, but it'll do. Lemme know what you think!**

**Much love,**

**FoRgEtReGrEt525**


End file.
